Denize
Dreamworld: }} Denize is a recurring character in Candy Crush Saga. She is the dragon and first encountered in the third episode Lemonade Lake as the main mascot. The second appearance is Sweet Surprise, and its third being Fudge Islands. Before introducing level 21, Tiffi encounters Denize who is crying because her lemonade lake is almost dry. After completing level 35, Tiffi jumps on rocks and opened the lemonade pipe. The lake is filled again with lemonade. Denize is happy and says: "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". She is one of the characters that appears after completing level 215 in Sweet Surprise. She is situated at the lower left corner. Her third appearance is in the 25th episode, Fudge Islands, after completing level 365, Tiffi is calling her to light all the candles on the pieces of fudge in the islands using her fiery breath. She makes a cameo appearance in the story arcs representing Worlds Eleven and Twelve. She is the leftmost of the 4 characters to appear in the audience. The three other characters are Bubblegum Troll, Mr. Yeti, and Mr. Toffee, from left to right. She also makes a cameo appearance in Syrupy Circus. She is among the spectators in the circus show. In the 102nd episode, Lullaby Lake, Tiffi is telling her a story to make her fall asleep. In the 120th episode, Delightful Docks, she wants to join the dragon boat races, but her energy is low and weak. Tiffi brings her traditional zongzi so she can participate at full speed. She also makes a cameo in the 3rd episode, Honey Hot Tub, the third episode in the Dreamworld. Because it is Dreamworld, there is a dreamy palette-swap, and there is no story that involves her. She relaxes in her hot tub in this dream scene. Web description South of the Chocolate Mountains lies the Lemonade Lake, home to our friendly Dragon. The Candy Kingdom Dragon is the exception to the rule because he’s happy, helpful and doesn’t breathe fire. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s just that he can’t! Living in the Lemonade Lake means that he’s constantly drinking delicious sugary pop, so he’s full of fizz rather than fire! Trivia *She is the only character who made at least three appearances besides Bubblegum Troll, Benny, Misty, Cherry Baroness, Mr. Yeti, and Gerbil. However, she can be considered the only protagonist with Misty, Benny, and Mr. Yeti that has made three appearances, as Bubblegum Troll, Cherry Baroness in Truffle Terrace, and Gerbil in Pastille Pyramid can be considered as antagonists. *In Fudge Fjord, there is a boat that resembles her. *She clearly resembles a Chinese dragon, due to her tall, slender profile and an appetite for zongzi, a Chinese treat. *She makes an appearance in the Denize's Star Dust event on mobile. *She is one of the few characters who had their gender changed, including Minty. *She was also initially said not to have the ability to breathe fire, but was later shown to have it in the Fudge Islands outro. **For unknown reasons, the Chinese description of the Android version, as of update 1.78, states her as "fire dragon", while the English text is simply "the dragon". *As one of the tallest characters in the series, she almost always has her lower body obstructed from view, making her the only character to be animated as two separate pieces - her upper body and the end of her tail. The only moment when her legs can be seen is the Lullaby Lake outro, where she is seen laying on all fours while listening to a story from Tiffi. *Of the only three characters appearing on mobile map (the other two being Mr. Toffee and Roberta), she has a different icon style comparing to web version, of having two standing pins. *It is also confirmed that she has a daughter named Didi. **In the Candy Pet event, it is mentioned that she brings treats to Didi. Gallery Reality= A sobbing dragon.png|Lemonade Lake (before story) Lemonade Lake Story 3.png|Lemonade Lake (after story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) CuteDragonAtFudgeIslands.png|Fudge Islands (after story) Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Denize in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Candy Clouds (Episode 67) EP102 Story.png|Denize laying on all fours at Lullaby Lake EP120 Story.png|Delightful Docks |-| Dreamworld= CuteDragonAtJacuzzi.png|Honey Hot Tub Honey Hot Tub-bg Animating.gif|Honey Hot Tub (animation) |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 3 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Lemonade Lake and Lullaby Lake) Episode 3 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Lemonade Lake and Lullaby Lake) Denize episode 120 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Delightful Docks) Icon dragon mobile.png|Character on mobile map |-| King.com site= Dragon's particulars.png|Denize's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-17-23-08-39.png|Denize in Google Playstore |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Denize in the CCS television ad Category:Main characters